Black Sunset
by sparxx008
Summary: Janessa is the daughter of jacob and renesmee but she was raised by rosalie and emmett cullen because jacob gave them janessa to save her from the volturi. and now all the cullen family is back and facing trouble.
1. Last Day

Black Sunset

PREFACE

SOMETIMES LOVE _CAN_ BE AN ACCIDENT RIGHT?

What if your life _was _the accident? Or maybe even your death.

My life's full of surprises but I'm not a princess, this ain't a

Fairy tale. Find something else to read.

Well, that's the story of my life, _Janessa Isabelle Cullen._

She brushed my cheeks lightly, with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Don't worry, the storm will soon be over, and there will be a big beautiful rainbow after."

Last Day

I STARED OUT AT THE WOODS. CONFUSED AND WANDERED.

I felt the wind fly swiftly on my cheeks. A cold hand touched my

Shoulder I turned around and gasped in shock. I found myself staring

At this beautiful woman with bronze hair and big brown eyes she stared back, her eyes changing color from brown to red and she disappeared.

I woke up with a shriek of fear. It was just a _dream_. It was Justa _dream._

I heard murmurs outside from my parents then my dad just destroyed the

Door open.

"What's wrong sweetie, are you okay?" my mom Rosalie asked with her golden eyes shining brightly.

I wish I was my mom. I mean, I know I'm adopted, but I still wish. I look totally different from her. I have rosy complexion, curly black hair, and big brown eyes. She was _amazingly_ beautiful. She had golden blonde hair, liquid golden eyes, bright red lips, and of course, her pale skin. Yes that's usually how vampires look like.

I ignored my thoughts and realized my mom was waiting for an answer.

"Um no… no… I just had a bad dream." I replied trying to hide my fear when I was reminded of my dream.

"Oh, well I better call a carpenter or house repair man or something…"

My dad chuckled. My "big-daddy Emmett" like my mom's beauty he was _incredibly_ strong and capable of destroying things. That was his definition of fun.

I chuckled along.

"Are you ready for your last day of school?" my mom said, changing the subject.

Ugh. Today is the _Last_ day of school. After this we move _again_. My parents and I usually move all the time the fact that we were (well, Im only half vampire) vampires and never age. I wonder where were moving

Next.

"uh yeah. Sure." I lied. It was so obvious I was lying. I _wasn't_ a very good liar I can't even lie to myself.

My mom just chuckled at the obviousness.

"How about breakfast?"

"thanks, mom that would be nice." Since I was only half vampire, I mostly preferred human food.

"okay. I'll fix the door in a sec. Why don't you go get your clothes and change in your bathroom until the door gets fixed _again. _She glared at my dad.

My dad and I chuckled in unison.

"okay. I'll be down in a sec.."

I grabbed my clothes and quickly changed in the bathroom then went right downstairs to the kitchen.

The air was filled with the smell of pancakes, fried eggs, and hash browns.

I sniffed the air and the smell changed my gloomy mood and my frown into a wide grin.

"wow. It smells _incredible!_"

"ha ha." My dad said with his face bright with his white teeth.

I sat down at the dinning table excited. I've never really seen my dad cook. My dad placed a large tray of food in front of me and stared impatiently at me.

"what?" I asked. Curious.

"go on, take a bite" he said continuing to stare.

I stared at the food. It looked gorgeous it was like something from a food commercial or something. So, I scooped up a spoonful and did as my dad had said.

"oh my gosh! It's…" I stopped talking for a while thinking it was impolite to talk with your mouth full. Then I gulped down the food quickly I almost choked.

"What? What?" he asked looking all excited.

"It.. I.. it's great!"

"Really? Well, I better get ready if I want to drive you to school."

"Um.. no I could drive there." ever since I turned sixteen my parents got me a car early.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll finish up here. Tell mom I'll be home early."

"Rose! She'll be home early!"

"Sure! Bye honey!"

I skipped through the living room and grabbed my backpack then I headed for the door.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!"

I opened the front door and saw the thick blanket of snow outside.

No matter how much I've experienced the cold and never the hot weather I still hated the cold weather. I found my way to the backyard and opened the door of my car. I turned on the engine and waited impatiently.

I heard the roar of the engine and slightly pressed on the pedal.

I turned to the next corner and stopped at the red light. I saw my best friend

Lilli in her car. I rolled down the windows and she caught a glimpse of me.

"Nessa!" she called from across the street.

"hey!"

Oops. Didn't notice the stoplight turned into green this time, I pressed the pedal hard and the engine roared loudly as I drove into the street.

I turned right and saw the school parking lot I parked at the first empty space I saw. And two cars away from me was Lilli's car.

"Nessa!" she screamed as she ran towards me.

"hi" I said glumly.

"look…"

"wait. Don't put your glumpy face on just yet." She said touching my lip to interrupt me.

"why? Tell me one reason why I cant put my 'glumpy face' on? It's the last day of school our last day me and you."

"okay, first off you never know if this _will_ be our last day together and second, we're throwing you a farewell party!" she said with her arms stretched out and a big grin on her face.

I felt my lips twitch as I was restraining myself from frowning.

"huh?" I said 'keeping it light'.

"well, the whole class knows about it and they all agreed to throw a party tonight. My house. 7:30pm. You know, we don't wanna start it late…"

What? Tonight? I screamed in my head.

"oh, wow. Tonight…" I chuckled nervously

"yeah. Tonight. Isn't it great?"

"oh yeah great. Yaay." I clapped lightly

"you don't like it" I seemed like a question

"no." I told honestly. She would notice of all people of course she would notice I was lying. She would know everything. Everything but my secret.

"come on, for me please?"

"huh. Okay. Fine." I surrendered.

"yay. Be there. 7:30 _sharp_."

The bell rang loudly I nearly jumped.

"oh. Gotta go. I'll see you later 'kay?"

"okay."

School was slow. The usual day for me I guess.

As promised I got home early. No need to do homework of course.. This was my last day. I got home and my parents weren't home yet. I searched in the kitchen. Nope. They weren't there, but I found a bright pink paper taped in the fridge.

I read the note that said:

Nessa,

Me and your dad are gonna be out for

Awhile to fix things before we leave we'll

Be back before 7:00 pm. Be sure to pack

Your stuff before we leave.

*Love,

Mom

Huh. They left. I hurried upstairs to pack a few of my stuff. Pretty much mom already packed _everything. _I checked the clock after I packed a few of my valuables I just killed time and watched T.V.

I heard the car park at the garage. I went downstairs to check and I heard my parents whispering through the door.

"What if they're back in forks?"

"They won't be. It's only been 40 years."

"I was just making sure."

Who were _they_? What were they talking about? _Forty _years?

I don't get it.

I heard the front door open.

"Oh, hi sweetie how was school?" my mom smiled her bright beautiful, contagious smile. It made me smile too.

"Oh, um… you know the usual." I lied.

She chuckled.

"Uh mom, a bunch of friends threw me a farewell party I'm leaving in fifteen minutes 'kay?"

"Oh, how nice of them. Sure."

I went upstairs, took a shower, and dried my hair. I didn't notice I was going to be late. I dressed up quickly and said good-bye to my parents. I got to the car as fast as I can and gently pressed the pedal.

I took a few turns to certain streets and found Lilli's house.

I quickly found a parking spot. I was lucky I even found one. I saw Lilli waiting for me in her backyard.

"nessa!"

She ran towards me and hugged me tight.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late."

"Oh, that's okay. Now, come on _everybody _is waiting for you."

She dragged me into her front door and inside the house.

Oh no. It was worse than I thought. The house was filled with music, decorations of different colors, people chatting and dancing, and _lots_ of food.

"Oh." Was all I managed to Say.

She giggled.

The party went on all night until 10:30. I was drained when I got home my dad had to carry all the way to my room.

I got to my room and remembered Lilli's good-bye:

"I'm really going to miss you" she asked, her voice low.

"I know. But I'm going to call you, email you or whatever. I promise I'll keep in touch."

"Promise?" she said, her voice breaking.

"Yeah. I promise. I could feel the tears coming out of my eyelids as I saw hers.

We hugged each other tightly and sobbed together.

I stared at my messy room, which was now filled with packed boxes ready for our flight tomorrow. I wasn't ready for goodbyes yet. Not now. But I have to. I thought of all reasons why I still wanted to stay and drifted off to sleep.

I dragged my stuff with me as I went to the backyard.

"Are you ready, pumpkin?" my dad called from his truck.

"More than ever." I said glumly.

I stared at the house that was once mine. When I leave, it's just gonna be another empty old house and sometime when I'm away I will remember this small town, there in my rearview mirror disappearing now.

I fell asleep on our way to the airport and woke up in the waiting room in the airport.

Wow. That was some trip.

"Mom?"

"Um… sweetie, you fell asleep on our way and-"

"I know. Where are we?"

"Were on the airport now, sweetie. Your dad's getting our luggage and we'll be on the plane in five minutes."

"Oh. Okay."

I waited impatiently on my seat and saw my dad carrying a bunch of suitcases and bags.

"Hey, guys! Come on!"

My mom and I hurried along with our own bags. I tried to walk quickly without tripping myself and saw the _huge_ plane.

I followed my parents and climbed up the plane. I sat with my mom in the window seat. I just sat there and stared at the window as the plane slowly flew.

Good-bye Vancouver, Canada. Good-bye Lilli, good-bye everything else that I left there.


	2. Lullaby

Lullaby

I FELL ASLEEP TOO LONG I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THE PLANE SHAKING.

"wake up, sweetie we're here." My mom tapped me gently on the shoulder.

"Hmm? Okay…" I said, still drowsy from the long flight.

I heard the flight stewardess announce the landing of the plane and I hurriedly pulled myself together to get ready to get off the plane.

And I still had no idea where we were going.

"Mom, do you mind telling me where we are?"

She chuckled.

"Sure sweetie, we're in Washington. We're gonna live in a small town called forks."

"Oh." Washington. Oh wow.

We got off the plane on time and drove (my dad got a big red truck prepared.) all the way to "forks" the unknown (well, unknown to me.) town we were going to live until who-knows-when.

My dad stopped in front of a big brown house with two cars ready and parked in front of it.

"This is our stop." My dad said with a huge grin on his face.

"We'll get all the unpacking done in a sec., sweetie. Why don't you go explore the Neighborhood."

"Sure. I'll be back in ten minutes."

I did as I was told and walked through half of the neighborhood. I saw that forks high school was just a few blocks away from our house, I could actually just walk there. And I continued to walk a few more blocks or miles… I didn't notice. Huh. I've been walking too long. My mom is gonna freak! I didn't-

Whoa. _Whoa. _

I kept walking. I just kept walking. Something just told me to _keep on_ walking. And so I did. Then I just stopped. Without any warning I just stopped. I didn't even tell myself to.

I stopped. I stopped in front of a big glass house in the middle of the woods.

_Whoa._ The door was open.

_Come inside. Come inside. Just come in._

How stupid. I came in.

The house looks beautiful and in order, there were paintings on the wall, they look like something from the 16th century. And one of the first things I saw was the beautiful, shiny, black piano.

I sat on the chair beside the piano, dazzled. I started playing a few chords, and played this melody that has been stuck in my head. It sounded almost like a lullaby. I added a few more chords to it and it sounded like magic.

I got carried away and played even more. I didn't stop until-

I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder.

I turned and saw a man. Well, he looked like he was in his teenage years, maybe a year older than I am. He had light bronze hair, golden topaz eyes and pale skin. He looked as gorgeous and beautiful as a vampire. Hmm…

"Who are you?" he said in a melodic voice and my mouth fell open.

He saw my face and he did the same thing. It was like he just saw a ghost.

"Um… I… I… I'm sorry I better leave." I muttered, forcing myself not to look at him.

"What were you playing? How did you know that lullaby?" he asked staring at my eyes.

I felt my knees shake. Why the heck was he asking me that? Of all questions he would ask me what I was playing! Regular people would ask: "what are you doing in my house? Why are you touching my stuff?"

"Um… I… I… I don't… I don't know. Why?" I forced the words out of me. I could barely talk.

"Nothing. You better get home, this is not the kind of place a young lady like you should be." He talks like he's my grandpa or something. Although, I never really had one.

"Oh… Okay. I'm sorry" I ran out of the door as fast as I can.

I ran faster so, I could get to my 'new' house faster and not get in trouble.

I got home panting. I opened the door quickly.

"Hey, sweetie you're just in time. Did you like the new neighborhood?"

My mom said, smiling. As always.

"What? You're not mad that I'm late? I asked. Confused. _Very _confused.

My parents both laughed at my confused expression.

"No. you're not late. You said ten minutes right?" what? I _never_ really get in trouble with this kind of mother.

"Oh."

"Do you wanna eat something?" my dad asked.

"Um no thanks, I wanna get some rest first."

I headed upstairs and found my 'new' room already filled and arranged with furniture. Wow. They unpack _real_ fast.

I sat on my bed and I didn't notice my mom came in.

"hey." She said as she closed the door right behind her.

"Hi"

"Are you ready for your first day of school tomorrow?"

Huh? That was tomorrow? Oh wow.

"Oh. Yeah. Absolutely!" I lied, trying to sound all cheerful. I didn't even know it was going to be tomorrow.

She laughed. She always laughed when I was lying. That was her way of telling me she knows I'm lying.

"Okay, you better get some rest. If you want anything, your dad and I will be in the living room."

"Okay. Good night, mom"

"Good Night, sweetie."

I tried to sleep. But I just couldn't, so I read a book. Or at least I tried to.

I just can't get that melody out of my head. It's like a broken CD player inside my head. And… and that guy… he looks _so_ incredibly familiar. And when he saw my face he was all shocked and it's like he saw a ghost or something. It was like I was familiar to him too.

Huh… what a day…

I closed my eyes drifting off to sleep, with that melody _still_ stuck in my head.

It was dark.

I was in the glass house again. I saw him… the man with the light bronze hair. He was playing the melody… the lullaby I played just this afternoon. There was a lady beside him. Like him, she was also _incredibly_ beautiful she had long brown hair. And like him, she was also _incredibly_ familiar.

He stopped playing. Then they both looked at me, they smiled beautiful smiles. They walked towards me and hugged me. What? Why did they hug me?

While they hugged me, a strange woman appeared. She had long black hair and a fair complexion, but still pale as ever. She walked towards us and grabbed the lady and the man's arms. They both screamed in pain.

"Irina Please, no!" the pale brown-haired woman cried in fear.

The dark-haired woman or "_Irina_" continued to walk towards me.

I don't know why but I felt no fear in me. Should I even feel fear? I was confidently standing right in of her now. We were both still, not moving like statues. Then, in a blink of an eye she held my arms tight. Too tight. I let the pain out with a loud shriek.

I woke up. Screaming.

Good thing I didn't lock the door. My parents opened the door.

"What's wrong?" my mom asked with a scared expression on her face.

"Did you have another bad dream?" my dad guessed.

"Yeah, Good guess dad. I said panting. Well, I tried to keep it low.

My mom sighed, her worried sigh.

"Well, you're just in time for breakfast. I was about to wake you up any way. Why don't you clean your self up and get dressed, and when you get down, breakfast will be ready." She half smiled.

I did as I was told. I got up, took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast.

The morning was slow. I didn't even remember I was going to school until my mom reminded me. My parents left after I had breakfast, they said they had to settle other accounts in this town.

I hopped in my all-new silver Volvo. I had always wanted that kind of car, but I never got it in Vancouver. I saw the key and a small beige paper in the driver's seat. I read the note that said:

Here are the keys. Enjoy.

I laughed lightly. My dad never really liked to write long notes.

I placed the key in ignition and pressed the pedal lightly.

It was raining. Huh. No wonder they picked this place.

The school was just a few blocks away. It's a good thing I know took that long walk yesterday.

The engine was slowing down. Oh gosh, what's wrong?

I saw the arrow of the gas tank go all the way down to "E"

Oh. No. I was out of gas. This event was the last thing that occurred to my mind. I didn't want to waste precious time, so I got a foldable umbrella in the glove compartment, got out of the car, and left my new, shiny Volvo all alone in the street.

I tried to walk fast or I'm gonna be late on my first day.

The rain got heavier. The wind was strong. I tightened my grip on my umbrella to keep from being blown away.

A shiny black car stopped right in front of me. The windows rolled down and I saw a girl with long black hair, thin lips, and almond eyes.

"Hi, do you want a ride to school?" She smiled staring at me and my wet stuff (bags, clothes, etc…).

"Sure. Thanks." I smiled back.

I hopped into the passenger's seat and shut the door right behind me.

"So, you're new to the school?"

"Um… yeah, yeah I am." I muttered. I didn't even think she heard it.

"I'm Leslie. And you're?"

"Janessa. You could call me nessa, that's okay." I tried to smile.

"Okay, nessa." She giggled. "Here it is. Forks high school."

I didn't say anything. I just smiled.

She hopped out of the car and I followed along.

"Ooh! I know , I'll give you a tour of the school. Come on, Let's go to the attendance office."

"Thanks." I said _trying_ to smile again.

We were on our way to the office when the rain started to stop.

As we walked, we no wait… _I _was being stared at students, teachers, and other random people. I tried to avoid the many eyes staring at me.

We passed a few halls, and Leslie walked inside a small room with a front table. And of course, I followed her. She placed her hand on the table and there sat a chubby woman with light blonde hair, rosy cheeks, and blue eyes

Almost as big as golf balls.

"Hi, Mrs. Coaldale This is Nessa. Janessa Cullen." She smiled. Pointing at me.

"Oh, oh yes! I have your schedule right here, darling. Oh, you'll love your new school! I promise." She grinned.

"Thank you, Mrs. Coaldale. Bye!" I _tried_ to grin.

Leslie and I quickly walked out of the room, she showed me her classes, and I showed her mine. We have 1st period algebra and 4h period literature together.

I managed to have survived 4 periods without fainting or crying, or even craving for blood. There were a lot of humans here. And I wasn't used to that. Some of them really smell good.

Leslie escorted me to the cafeteria, blabbering about her friends that I would meet.

"Oh, I'll introduce you to Karen, my best friend. Oh, you'll love her!"

She went on.

She showed me the table she and her friends usually sat on and we got some food and ate silently (well, I did).

"Where's your friend?" I asked breaking my silence.

"Oh, she'll be here in a second. How do you like the school so far?"

Ugh. Not that question. Next question please.

I paused for a moment I don't really know how to stall when you're avoiding certain questions.

"Oh well, you know." I laughed lightly

She chuckled. "I know, it was like that for me too."

I stared at Leslie, who was now my friend.

I didn't notice I was staring too much when he looked at me and said:

"What?" she laughed lightly.

"Oh, nothing. It's just nice to finally have someone who understands."

I smiled.

"Ooh, ooh here's Karen. Hi Karen! Come here, missy!" she shouted loudly as if she was in the far end of the cafeteria.

I saw a girl carrying a tray of food walking towards us. Her wavy hair up on a neat pony tail, big lips with a big smile, and dark brown muddy eyes.

"Hey!" she smiled a big smile for both of us.

"This is Nessa. Nessa Cullen. She's new here." She smiled and gracefully pointed towards me.

"Oh, Hi! It's nice to meet you. Look's like I've found someone else to hang out with besides Leslie here. Hey, weren't you at my 2nd period class? " She smiled her friendly smile.

"Um. I think so. I didn't notice. It's great to meet you too. Leslie has been telling me a lot about you."

I smiled too, trying to look all friendly. I didn't know if it seemed to work but she smiled too. Even though I didn't know them both it seemed like we've been friends for years.

We talked and hung out for the whole day. And they helped me with my car laying around in the street. I had Karen for my 5th and 7th period too. We were getting along great and I guess since then we were best friends.


End file.
